Image resizing is generally used to change the pixel resolution of an original digital image in order to adapt it to the resolution of a particular image output device such as a display device, printer and the like, or to adapt it to the resolution of a prescribed region of an output device into which the image is being fitted. An example of the latter is the generation of a “thumbnail” which is frequently used to preview an original digital image. As such, image resizing is a routinely employed procedure in the arts of computer graphics and digital image processing. For example, image resizing is frequently employed in applications such as digital photography, electronic publishing and medical imaging. Image resizing is also frequently employed in a variety of different personal computing applications such as remote desktop, screen sharing over a communications network, and displaying downloaded Internet data.